


Togami Vs. Wild

by SolUnia



Category: NicoB - Fandom
Genre: Funny things at the end of each chapter, Money dosn't solve everything, Stop being an asshole Togami, The wolfs, Togami Vs Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolUnia/pseuds/SolUnia
Summary: Togami finds himself stranded in the middle of no where. With limited resources and an asshole personality can he survive until help come or will he die; alone and jackassy as ever. Find out inTogami Vs. Wild.Coming to a theater near you.Or right now. Right now? Ya right now this is already written out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my third? Fourth? I dunno I may write a fourth fanfic while writing this one. Its the Friday night before the second stream of January 2017 and we need to comenmerate the first one.
> 
> Since that thing happened with Togami after the Nico's Bizzare Adventure thing I was like:
> 
> Wow no one else has made the Togami vs Wild. Well my time to shine. So here we go.

Togami lifted his head up. 

"What the fuck!" He was in the middle of no where. It was snowy and his helicopter was crashed.

"Damn low life scum! He couldn't even fly my two billion dollar helicopter right. That thing cost more than his entire family is worth." He got up and saw the helicopter pilot. He was dead, very very dead. "Bitch wake the fuck up. You aren't allowed to die till you've done exactly what I wanted. Now get the fuck up and fly me to Hawaii so I can be surrounded by sexy hot women."

The man still didn't move. He was too dead to do anything but in hell he was flipping Togami off for being a douche.

"Aww dammit, now what do I do?" Togami thought. He couldn't think of anything and he didn't want to go get his money.

"You gotta survive moron."

"Who said that," he looked around frantically " WHO SAID THAAAAAT!?"

"Uhg, its me. I said that." Right then Joshua faded into form in front of the glassesed asshole.

"You're gonna have to survive, here. All alone. In the wild. Because you're gonna be on a show."

"But no one watches T.V. anymore."

"I never said it was going to be on T.V. it'll be on YouTube."

"AHAH, that's copyrighted." Komeada said as he jumped out the tree.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Togami demand.

"He'll be flimming it all." Joshua said.

"Why would you ever do that?" Togami demanded the weird fangirl magnet.

"Because I'm actually," he proceeds to rip a mask off his face" Naoito Komeada. My precious Otanashi told me to help this god guy so I listened to him. I would do anything he tells me to. Aaannnnyyyy thing. Otanashi is mine."

"Oh god is anyone not gay in the council?!" Togami questioned.

"You aren't?"

"Only for money." 

"Speaking of which, money won't solve any of you're problems in this." Joshua mentioned.

"WHAT?" And like that. Joshua and Naoito Komeada were gone.

"That moron doesn't know anything. Money solves all problems." He paused for a moment. "All problems expect Fukawa."

-Meanwhile-

"To the Edgewoth mobile." Edgeworth said.

"No, we're going in the Crack Coffee Car." Godot said and then chugged a cup of Godot Blend #420.

"We're taking the Yaoi van and that's final!" Maya shouted.

"Why don't we-" Phoenix started. But he couldn't finish because Apollo ran at him and fired lasers at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TRUCY WAS MY SISTER!"

"Ah good Apollo, you learn well." Godot said as he started to shoot lasers at Phoenix.

Klaviar walked by wearing his laser mask. "Oh Herr forehead, can I join in too?"

"Go for it." And Klaviar shot his lasers too.

"WHY MEEEE!" Phoenix yelled.

And with their three powers combined they,

 

 

Blow up the city. -Insert Nico edit here-

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing the last part I finally got the joke in Trucy's name. Its True see Wright. AHAHAHHA -Throws up-
> 
> Also can we just take a second to realize just how many of Nico's voices are from Ace Attorney. Seriously.
> 
> And this is not the last chapter. I'll likely have more out soon so keep on reading.
> 
> And hey, if you are Nico and you saw the link. Then you have fun reading this. And any other thing I write for you. 
> 
> I'll probably end up doing that a lot.
> 
> *Fanfic writer sigh*


End file.
